Rage and Malice
by blazer227
Summary: When a strange boy comes to the Destiny Islands, he seems nice enough, but there's a mysterious air about him... a dangerous sort.
1. The Dream

Hey, here's my first KH fic! I hope you all enjoy it... at the end, I want it to be a scary kinda fic... suspenceful. I hope this is suspenceful enough for you!

Blazer227

* * *

Chapter One

Sora was falling.

He fell through the pitch black darkness, the Kingdom Key shimmering with a pale light, the only light in this abyss. Sora didn't know how long he had been falling. This reminded him of the days leading up to him getting the Keyblade, the very one he held in his hand right now. _It's not much good when I'm falling, though, _Sora thought grimly.

A light was shining below him, a piercing light that cut away the darkness like a knife. Sora felt his body acting against his command, and he straightened out in mid air, and landed lightly on a large platform. _Now this is really like my dream way back then, _Sora thought.

The platform had the image of a boy on it, an image that sent shudders up Sora's spine. The picture of the boy took up the whole platform. He was standing upright, arms reaching out sideways. In his left hand he held a silver Keyblade that Sora recognized as Sleeping Lion. But in the other hand, he held a larger Keyblade. It was blood red with black lines running up and down the blade. Also, one half of the boy was different than the other. The left half of the boy seemed like the normal side, Sora reckoned. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with silver stripes going horizontally across the shirt, blue jeans, and had a white and green shoe on. His brown hair was unruly, and his brown eye stared back at Sora. A smile seemed to be on his lips.

The other half of the boy gave Sora the shivers. It was a fearsome sight. He had a torn blood red shirt on, with scars and gashes showing under the tears. His black pants were ripped and tattered, and his red and black shoe was nearly torn apart. A hood covered shrouded his face in darkness, but a blood shot eye gleamed out, glaring at Sora with hatred. Scars lined the boy's face, and an evil grin completed the smile on the other side of the boy's face.

The left half of the picture showed the boy standing in a forest, with tall, lush trees, and brightly coloured flowers. A very peaceful scene, unlike the right half. It showed carnage and destruction, with flames eating the trees and blood everywhere. Sora was sickened by the sight, but was intrigued. Who was this boy?

There was a tapping sound behind Sora, and he turned around. He gasped and stumbled backwards, for there was the boy standing there, the two Keyblades in his hands. His whole body looked like the left half of the picture, with no scars or gashes to speak of.

"Who… who are you?" Sora stuttered. He was shocked to see this boy standing right there.

The boy took a step forward, and his body seemed to flicker for a moment. Sora thought that he saw the boy's image change to that of the right side of the picture, and he shuddered. Sora had seen many scary things in his travels, but it was the boy's eyes that scared him so… at one moment, so caring, trusting, and the next, so hateful, searching, piercing.

"I am… no one you need to know," the boy said, and hesitated. Sora noticed that the boy seemed to be at war with himself, at first struggling towards Sora, and then the next moment, hesitating backwards, away from Sora. He noticed that when the boy moved forwards was when he saw the second image of the boy the most.

"Tell me who you are," Sora asked with more heat and courage. He had shaken off most of the surprise.

The boy shook his head again. "No… you don't need to know…" He seemed to be struggling with something, for his eyes were squeezed tight and sweat ran down his forehead.

"Tell me! Why am I here?" Sora yelled, getting in his ready stance. The second image seemed to be dominating, for he was seeing the bloodied figure more and more.

The boy flickered from image to image. One moment, he was the brown haired boy in the peaceful place, and the next he was the bloodied, crazed warrior. Finally, he was the bloodied boy, and didn't change back.

Sora stepped back. The boy had his head bowed, and his chest heaved up and down, as if he had done a great effort in switching back and forth between his two forms. The boy still held the two Keyblades in his hands.

Suddenly, the boy threw back his hood, and looked into Sora's eyes, striking him with fear. The sight of the mad grin, the bloodshot eyes, the two vicious Keyblades in the boy's hands… Sora had faced things like this before.

But never alone.

The boy began to walk towards Sora slowly. Sora struggled to control his fear, and went in his battle stance again. When the boy got close enough, Sora lashed out with the Keyblade.

The boy's movements were so fast that Sora had no time to react. One moment, the Kingdom Key was in his hands, and then there was a flash of red, and then it was quivering in the ground, a couple paces away. Sora made a move towards it, but a silver Keyblade barred his way.

As Sora turned to face the boy, he saw the red Keyblade coming down…

* * *

Well? How'd y'all like it? There's more to come, but only if you review!

Blazer227


	2. Newcomer

Well, here's the second chapter. I will take a little time to thank my reviewers...

**Soraluver:** Thank you for reviewing! Hope you update your stories soon.

And... that's it. On with the show! Or chapter. Whatever.

* * *

Chapter Two

Sora stared into the rising sun. He couldn't sleep. Those dreams had been plaguing his sleep for a week now. What did they mean? It was always the same boy… the same evil grin… the same platform. Why was this happening? So many questions, and not enough answers.

Sora felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Sora?" a soft voice asked. "Are you ok?"

He turned and looked at Kairi. She looked like she had just woken up, for her auburn hair was messy and her eyes were half closed. Kairi was wearing a white tank top and white pajama pants.

Sora smiled a little. "Yeah… just couldn't sleep." He turned back to look at the sun rising over the horizon slowly. Kairi moved to stand beside him, letting the cool breeze run through her hair. Sora moved his arm across her shoulders and pulled her close to him. The two stood there by the palm trees, unmoving.

Sora noticed something dark at the edge of his vision, and turned to look. He saw a boat, just barely visible in the dim sunlight. "Hey, look," he said to Kairi, and gestured with his free hand. She turned her head to look at the boat slowly floating towards Destiny Islands.

"Is anyone in it?" she asked. Sora squinted, but didn't see anyone.

"No, I only see the boat," he said. "Perhaps, if there is anyone in the boat, they're sleeping?"

"Like you aught to be?" Kairi said mischievously.

Sora grinned at her. "Well, if you want, I'll leave and go back to sleep…"

"You don't have to leave me to go to sleep," Kairi said softly. Sora was surprised, but only for a moment.

"Well, it's a little late now, considering its morning," he softly said back. "You shoulda thought of that last night." Sora smiled and planted a soft kiss on Kairi's lips.

"Mm… yeah…" Kairi mumbled happily.

"Well, there's still a bit of time," Sora said. "I'm going to my room to catch as much rest as I can."

"Me too," Kairi said. Sora took her hand in his, and walked slowly to their rooms.

* * *

Sora groaned as he woke up. Sunlight was streaming down from an open window into his face. He muttered curses as he struggled out of his warm bed and closed the window. Sora was tempted to go back to bed, but he decided that he better stay up.

He quickly got dressed into his black clothes that he always wore, ever since the Three Good Fairies had given him the new duds as he began his search for Riku and King Mickey. Sora stepped out from his room into the bright sun, almost half way up in the sky.

"Sora!" Kairi called from the shore. Sora looked down from his room in the trees to see her waving at him. "Hurry up!"

Sora nimbly jumped over the railing and landed neatly on the ground. He dashed over to Kairi, leaving huge footprints in the sand, courtesy of his giant shoes. "What's up?" he asked Kairi.

"You know that boat you saw?" Kairi asked Sora, and he had barely nodded his head when she continued, "Well, it washed up on shore, and there was a boy sleeping in it."

"Really?" Sora said, surprised. The Destiny Islands rarely got visitors, mostly because it was out in the middle of an ocean, away from the rest of the worlds. "Where is he now?"

"He's still sleeping… looks pretty beat. He's all beat up… it's not a pretty sight," Kairi told him, and Sora felt an icy fear grip his heart as he remembered the dream he had.

_No, it's not that boy, _Sora told himself. _The boy just took a beating from being at sea for so long. _

"C'mon," Kairi continued. "I'll take you to him. Riku and everyone else are trying to do something to help him out."

Sora followed behind Kairi, his thoughts focused on his dream about the strange boy. When Kairi had mentioned that the boy was beat up, Sora's mind had instantly gone to the second image of the boy, the crazed, maniacal image. He kept telling himself that there was no way that the boy in the boat could be the boy from his dreams, but there was a little nagging doubt in the corner of his mind that told Sora otherwise.

Sora saw Riku and the rest of Sora's friends that resided on Destiny Islands. They were all crowded around the boat that was on the shore. "He's still sleeping," Riku told them. "We've tried everything…" he said as he moved aside to let Sora see the boy.

Anything Riku said after that was lost to Sora. All of his attention was focused on the boy in the boat. Sora could only stare at his black and grey shirt, his brown, unruly hair, and his black pants. They were all too familiar to Sora.

* * *

Cliffhangers... gotta love 'em. Or ya gotta hate 'em. Well, that's the second chapter... sorry if it seemed a little short. Please review!

--Blazer227


	3. Duel

Howdy! Blazer227 here. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I thought it would be good to end it where it did. Complain about it if you wish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix, or Disney, or a pet iguana, for that matter...

* * *

Chapter Three

"Sora?" Riku asked as he noticed Sora staring at the boy. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"No… it can't be him…" Sora mumbled. He seemed to be oblivious to everyone around him, except for the boy.

"What?" Roxas asked, straining to hear Sora. "What did you say?"

"Sora?" Riku asked again, his voice filled with worry for his friend. Sora had turned deathly pale as he continued to stare at the boy in the boat. Riku looked at the boy more carefully, but didn't recognize him from anywhere. His face had shallow wounds on it, but if he had any more on his body, his clothes hid them. His breathing was light, and his black clothes were wet.

Sora began to mutter strings of incoherent words. Kairi looked quite worried. "Sora?" she asked. "What's wrong with him?"

Riku shook his head. He grabbed Sora by the shoulders and shook him forcefully. "Sora! Pull yourself together!"

Sora yelped and pushed Riku with such force that he went sprawling in the sand. Sora had a look of pure terror on his face, and then he glanced around at his friends, and he calmed down. "Sorry, Riku," Sora muttered, and helped up his friend, his gaze avoiding the boat.

"What came over you, man?" Roxas asked Sora. "You were just standing there, staring at that kid in the boat, muttering to yourself…"

At the mention of the boy in the boat, Sora stiffened. "He's dangerous," Sora told them. "I… I had a dream about him." Sora began to explain his dream with the picture of the boy and how the boy fought him.

"So… you're saying that this boy is the one you fought in your dream?" Riku asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes… and I fear he'll try and kill us all," Sora told them, taking a fearful glance at the boy in the boat.

"Well, what can we do?" Roxas asked. "I don't want to kill him while he's so defenseless… seems… dishonourable."

"What do you think, Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora thought for a moment. "Let's keep a close eye on him," he decided. "He can't beat three Keyblade masters." Sora mustered up a smile for his friends, and they seemed to relax a bit.

"Yeah, he can't be that good," Riku said. "I mean, I'm good enough for all three of us." He grinned.

"Oh, sure," Roxas said sarcastically. "I could kick you and Sora's behinds with one hand tied behind my back."

"Is that a challenge?" Sora taunted, grinning as the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand.

Kairi rolled her eyes as Riku and Roxas called their own Keyblades. "I guess I'll sit on the sidelines and watch," she muttered, and sat down on the shore. She watched as her friends dueled on the shore, their movements graceful.

Then, she saw a blur of black and silver, and the strange boy was in the middle, his Keyblade a blur. Sora, Riku and Roxas were not prepared for such a surprise, and they let their guards down. The next moment, their Keyblades were quivering in the sand, courtesy of the boy.

The boy stood in the middle, grinning widely. "Howdy," he greeted. "I'm Felix."

* * *

Well? How was is? Please review... and tell me what I can do better. Or not, if you think it's perfect. :)

---Blazer226plus1


	4. More Newcomers?

Howdy! blazer227 here. Well, I've added three more characters to the story... more info on them later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter Four

There was a moment of silence after the boy introduced himself, grinning widely at everyone, his silver Keyblade in his hand.

_It's even the same Keyblade, _Sora thought helplessly. _It really is him… We're all going to die. I know it… _

Riku broke the silence first. "Uh, hello," he said. "I'm Riku."

"How do ya do?" Felix asked, holding out his free hand. Riku shook it slowly.

Roxas spoke next. "I'm Roxas," he told Felix. Felix gave a polite nod to him.

There was a silence as Sora merely stared at Felix. He didn't seem to mind, and looked at Sora calmly. Riku decided to break the awkward silence by saying, "Err, that's Sora, and the girl over there is Kairi." Felix smiled and nodded at Sora and at Kairi, who walked over to stand beside Sora.

"There's another lady here, too," Roxas told Felix. "She's in her bedroom still. Her name is Namine." Roxas said her name almost dreamily.

Felix nodded. "Well, I'm pleased to meet you," he said warmly.

"Right back at ya," Riku said. Then, he began to stare at the horizon. "Hey, look!" Riku pointed towards the ocean surrounding Destiny Islands.

They all turned to look and saw another boat floating towards them.

"Another one?" Sora asked, trying to hide the dismay from his voice, and failing. "More people are coming to Destiny Islands?"

Felix shrugged. "Looks like it," he said. "Y'all don't get many visitors, I take it."

Kairi shook her head. "No, we're kinda… in the middle of nowhere."

Riku nodded. "How did you get here?" he asked Felix.

Felix shrugged again. "I dunno. I hopped in my boat and cast off from where I lived… I can't remember where that was any more. A storm came up, not very big, mind you, but enough to rock my little boat pretty good. I think I hit my head when I fell."

Roxas nodded. "Well, let's go see if there are any spare rooms around this place," he said. "You're probably gonna be here a while, so may as well get you settled in."

* * *

Roxas knocked lightly on Namine's door. The blonde haired girl opened it up, and smiled broadly once she saw who it was.

"Hello, Roxas," Namine said cheerily.

"Hello," Roxas greeted back, smiling at her. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Drawing," Namine told Roxas, holding up her sketchbook.

"May I look?" Roxas asked, reaching for the sketchbook. Namine nodded and handed it to him. He flipped through the pages, admiring each drawing.

"There's one in the back that's about a dream I had," Namine told him, and her expression changed from cheerful to sad. "It… scared me."

Roxas gave her a quick hug. "Well, it's only a dream, right?" he said, trying to cheer her up.

But as he flipped to the last page, Roxas gasped and nearly dropped the book. The picture that Sora saw on the platform during his dream was right on that page, every detail complete from the blood shot eyes on the right side of the boy, to the calmness of the other side of the boy. Roxas could tell that the left, calm side of the boy was indeed Felix.

Namine saw Roxas's shocked expression and asked, "What's wrong, Roxas?"

"That boy… he's here now." Roxas quickly filled her in on the boy who had landed at Destiny Islands in his boat.

"He's… here?" Namine repeated, horror in her voice. "But… he's so dangerous! I saw it in my dream…"

"Oy!" Riku yelled at them from the shore. "The boat's here!"

"We'll be right down!" Roxas yelled back. "C'mon," he said, grabbing Namine's wrist. "Another boat has landed. Let's see how dangerous this person is."

* * *

There wasn't just one person, there were three. Two of the newcomers to the Destiny Islands were girls, and the other one was a boy.

The first girl looked the same age as the rest of the residents on Destiny Islands. She had black hair with a few red and gold highlights. Her deep brown eyes looked at the Destiny Islands with amazement. She wore a basic black t-shirt and blue jeans.

The second girl looked older than the other girl and the boy. She was dressed in black. Her spaghetti strap t-shirt was black, along with her long pants, her boots, and her gloves. Her hair was purple and wavy, and her dark violet eyes seemed to have a mischievous gleam in them.

The boy looked quite fearsome. His long, black hair covered most of his face, but a pair of deep purple eyes glared out at everyone in the vicinity. He wore a black coat that was slightly like the Organization's coats.

"Hello," Riku greeted as they stepped onto shore. "Welcome to Destiny Islands. I'm Riku." He held out his hand.

The black haired girl shook it vigorously. "It's a pleasure to be here, Riku!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Tami, that's Skelex," she told him, gesturing to the other girl, "and that's Miguel." Tami pointed to the sinister-looking boy.

The residents of Destiny Islands introduced themselves to the newcomers. "Pleased to meet you all," Skelex said, smiling.

Sora fidgeted around, feeling uncomfortable. Ever since Tami had laid eyes on him, she hadn't taken her gaze off of him. He resisted the urge to stare back. Kairi walked over and rested her head on his shoulder, and Sora smiled at her. He glanced at Tami, and noticed that she was glaring daggers at Kairi.

"Well, welcome," Felix said. "I'm a newcomer myself… I'm sure we'll all get along just dandy!"

* * *

Well? As some of you may have noticed, those three new ones may seem familiar! They asked to be in my story, in a way, so now, if you want to be in the story... then tell me this info.

Name:

Age:

Weapon(if any):

Clothing:

Likes/Dislikes:

Appearance:

Thank you very much.

--Blazer227


	5. Heartless

Well, the fifth chapter is up! I hope you all will enjoy it. Three new characters are being added, but in a couple more chapters, I won't allow any more characters... 'cause then I could be adding characters in the last chapter, which... won't work. So, I'll let y'all know in advance when the characters will stop being taken. Until then, feel free to give me some characters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.

* * *

Chapter Five

Sora groaned loudly as he spied yet _another _boat slowly moving towards him. "Dang nammit, at this rate, our little island will be flooded with people!" he said loudly and angrily.

"Settle, Sora," Riku told Sora calmly. "We have room for them all. This island is actually pretty big, when you think of it."

Sora frowned. "But where are they coming from? I mean, this never happened before." He sighed in defeat.

"Cheer up, Sora!" Riku gave Sora a pat on the back. "C'mon, let's go socialize with the new people… Maragex and Skelex, right?"

Sora groaned. "What about that other girl? Tami? She freaks me out… she's always staring at me."

Riku laughed at his friend. "Suck it up. She's probably just disgusted by your horrible looks… but just can't look away." He ducked as Sora threw a stick at him. "You'll have to be faster than that, Sora!"

"If I get my hands on you…" Sora ran after Riku, who jumped off the ledge onto the beach below.

* * *

Felix and Roxas sparred on the beach while Namine, Tami, Skelex, and Maragex watched and talked. "Where did you three come from?" Namine asked as she watched Roxas.

Skelex shrugged. "We can't remember… all we remember is that we got on a boat and left, from somewhere… and now we're here!" she told Namine, smiling slightly.

Namine nodded slowly. "So… are you three… related, at all?" she asked slowly.

Tami shook her head. "No, we're all just friends. How about you? Are you related to any one on this island?"

Namine shrugged. "Well, I'm related to Kairi… I guess. I'm her Nobody," she told them. "Roxas is Sora's Nobody, and Riku is Kairi's and Sora's childhood friend."

They were silent as the duel between Roxas and Felix became more intense. Both of their faces were flushed, and sweat dripped from their bodies. Roxas only had one Keyblade in his hand, Oblivion. The other, Oathkeeper, rested beside Namine.

"They're pretty good," Maragex muttered. Namine jumped at the sound of his voice, for she had never heard him speak until now.

"I wonder where Sora and Riku are," Namine wondered aloud. "Did you see where they went?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Last time I saw Sora was when he went off with… what's-her-name," Tami told Namine. Her eyes seemed to light up when she mentioned Sora's name.

They all turned as they heard someone yell, "Heads up!" And then the island seemed to turn dark.

* * *

Riku and Sora helped the three people bring the boat onto shore. Sora thought they were an odd looking group, but, then again, the other three were too.

The first person had wavy blonde hair that fell down to his chin. Sora thought he was a guy, anyway. He looked about the same age as him and Riku, and wore a white shirt and green cargo pants. The shirt had an outline of a paupou fruit that was coloured olive green, and a pair of green goggles rested on his forehead.

Sora took a look at the slightly taller woman at the boy's left. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt, and had a necklace with a star at the end. Her braided blue hair fell past her shoulders, and a pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes.

The last person was shorter than the other two, and wore a black hoodie and pants. The hood was up; covering his face, but Sora could vaguely see a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. A red belt was around his waist, and attached to it were two sharp daggers. Sora glanced from the daggers to the boy, but said nothing.

"Well, welcome!" Riku said cheerfully. "Welcome to the Destiny Islands!"

The three newcomers looked around and nodded slowly. "It seems nice here," the woman said.

Sora nodded, and began to introduce himself. "I'm Sora, and this is Riku." He pointed to Riku as he continued, "There's more people on this island, although… I don't know where."

"I'm Elliot Sumeragi," the boy with the blonde hair greeted warmly, holding out his hand. Sora and Riku shook it as the two other people introduced themselves.

"I'm Renay Kisamura," the woman said, smiling, and gestured towards the hooded boy. "He's Alex Hasein. An assassin, we believe."

Riku raised his eyebrow. "You believe?"

Renay smirked as she shrugged. "It's a long story."

Suddenly, the island became dark, and Sora could make out dark, sinister shapes moving around. "What the…?"

"Heartless?" Riku breathed in disbelief. Way to the Dawn appeared in his hands.

Sora turned to the newcomers. "Can you defend yourselves?" he asked them.

Alex and Elliot nodded. "What about you?" Sora asked Renay.

She shrugged. "I don't have a weapon…"

Alex grabbed one of the daggers from his belt and held it towards Renay. "Here, use this," he told her.

Renay grinned. "Ok, now I'm ready to go."

"We better hurry… they may have gotten Namine and Roxas by surprise," Riku said quickly.

Sora nodded. "Right, let's go!"

* * *

Well, there's the fifth chapter... finally. I hope you all enjoyed it. And I forgot to ask for the character's personalities... so please add that in for the characters! If you make one. Also... about pairings. I'm willing to let people be paired with anyone, but it's a first come, first serve kinda deal. Sora's been taken, and Namine will be taken later... but other than that, if you want your character to be paired with someone... let me know, and I will make it happen! 'Cause I'm awesome like that. D

-blazer227


	6. Battle on the Shore

Here's chapter six... and chapter ten will be about when I'll stop accepting OC's... sorry. Better get them in fast! If I'm really cranking out the chapters, I might let it slide a bit, but who knows. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.

* * *

Chapter Six

Roxas whirled around to see Heartless everywhere. The whole island seemed covered in them. "What the…?" he whispered.

"Roxas!" Namine yelled, bringing him back to earth. Roxas turned around and saw Namine holding Oblivion in her hands. "Catch!"

Roxas caught Oblivion deftly and turned to face the Heartless. They were little, with large, yellow eyes. They crawled around like bugs, but seemed not to notice Roxas or his friends. Turning to Namine, he asked, "Why aren't they attacking?"

"Maybe they're… waiting for something?" Skelex asked, glaring at the black creatures.

Roxas shrugged. "Well, they don't appear dangerous… yet…" He turned around to talk to Felix. "Hey, Felix, what do… huh?" Roxas looked at the empty space behind him. "Where'd he go?"

"No time to worry about that," Maragex told them. "Someone's coming…" Long steel claws appeared from his knuckles.

"Hey, it's Sora!" Tami exclaimed happily as she spied the brown haired boy racing towards them, cutting through the Heartless.

"Good." Roxas then squinted. "There are some more people with them…"

"Well, they can help us," Namine said.

"Help us from what?" Tami asked. "The Heartless don't seem to notice us."

Roxas was puzzled. As Sora, Riku and the rest crashed through the Heartless, the others seemed to not pay attention and just continue to move around. "Something's not right here…" he muttered.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed as he reached them. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," Roxas told Sora, and then gestured behind him. "But we have bigger problems than the Heartless. Felix is gone!"

Sora's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

Roxas nodded. "He was here one moment, and then I turned around to see the Heartless… when I turned back, he was gone!" He pointed to footprints in the sand. "Those are from him and I dueling… there's none leading away from us."

Sora frowned. "Then, where could he be?"

"Are we all accounted for?" Riku asked as he approached them.

"Felix is gone," Sora told him quickly. "We need to search for him…"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know." Sora sighed unhappily. "But we better find him… the Heartless appear docile over here, but who knows about the rest of the island."

"Look!" Namine exclaimed, and pointed to a small, black sphere forming high above the island. "What's that?"

"Looks like a black sphere to me," Maragex commented dryly.

Namine glared at him. "Obviously."

They all watched in silence as the sphere began to grow and grow until it was the size of a globe. It seemed to stop, and just hover in mid air.

"Something's not right here…" Roxas muttered. "I don't feel safe." He looked at the teeming Heartless, just crawling around aimlessly. "Why haven't they come near us?"

Skelex shrugged. "Who cares… that's good! Then we don't have to deal with them."

"Skelex has a point," Riku added.

Roxas grunted, and looked back up at the sphere. "What's happening, anyway? Shouldn't we clear the Heartless out of here?" Roxas suggested. "Maybe that black thing will go away."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should. It's no good just standing here…"

Namine stood up suddenly, looking around. "Wait! Where's Kairi?"

Everyone looked around wildly. "She's gone!" Sora exclaimed. "What if she's somewhere with the Heartless?"

"Look!" Tami yelled, pointing to the sphere. It had begun to pulsate, sending small, dark shockwaves every which way. "What's it doing?"

Sora frowned. "I don't know…"

The sphere began to pulsate faster and faster, until it was quivering in the air, darkness pouring from it. "This doesn't look good…" Riku murmured.

Suddenly, it exploded, and a huge shockwave flew towards them.

"Hold on!" Roxas yelled as the wave of darkness roared towards them.

"Hold on to what?!" Riku exclaimed, but anymore words he said were lost in the flood of black. It ripped past them, making them stagger backwards, but they all stood their ground, and soon it was gone.

"Whew!" Sora breathed in relief. He looked around at the empty sands. "It musta cleaned out the Heartless."

"Are you ok, Namine?" Roxas asked, and turned to look at her. She had gone deathly pale and was staring at something in front of her. "Namine? What's wrong?"

"L-look," she whispered, and slowly raised a quivering hand.

They all turned to see a tall boy standing a few feet away, with a red shirt and black pants on. His clothes were torn, showing huge gashes and scars. Blood ran freely from some on his legs and arms. A hood covered his face, but they could see the pair of blood red eyes glaring out, piercing them all. An evil smirk was across his face, and in his hands he held two Keyblades, strange ones that they had never seen before. Slung across his shoulder was a limp form.

Sora made a strangled gasp as he recognized the boy. "No…" he whispered, his face pale.

Roxas frowned. "Who are you?" he called out courageously.

"I am… no one you need to know," the boy said, his voice low and raspy. Smirking, he shrugged off the body that was across his shoulder, and they all recognized it as Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled in despair.

The boy laughed. "Come, Sora… come save your precious Kairi," he taunted, and began to walk towards them slowly.

Sora growled, and ran towards the boy. The boy raised his black and red Keyblades and waited. As Sora lunged, the boy spun around and slashed Sora in the back, leaving a long, bloody wound.

The boy smirked and continued to stroll towards the group ominously. Riku ran at the boy next. He jumped and swung his Keyblade quickly, but the boy easily parried it and knocked him into the sand with his elbow. As Riku struggled to get up, the boy knocked his Keyblade away and kicked him down.

Maragex, Alex and Elliot tried next. Maragex and Alex attacked quickly, but the boy skillfully parried their attacks with godly speed. Elliot muttered a few words, and then shot a fireball from his hand. The boy jumped over Maragex and Alex, hit the fireball with his Keyblade, sending it back at Elliot, and knocked Alex and Maragex over with his feet.

Elliot used Blizzard to freeze the fireball in mid air, while Alex and Maragex quickly rolled away from the boy and scrambled up. The boy smirked. "None of you can beat me…" he said, and chuckled.

Maragex growled. "That's what they all say," he told the boy, and dashed in for another attack. Alex followed suit, but the boy easily blocked their blows.

Roxas groaned. "Skelex! Tami! Take Namine and…" he paused, looking at Renay.

"I'm Renay," she told Roxas, holding Alex's dagger in her hand.

"Right. Take Namine and get outta here! I'll distract him," Roxas told them, and gripped his two Keyblades tightly.

They turned as they heard a groan of pain, and watched as Maragex went down, a gash running down his arm. Alex soon followed, a gash on his leg. Smirking, the boy turned towards Elliot, who groaned.

"Go!" Roxas yelled, pushing Namine away. "Get away!"

The four girls looked back one last time, and fled. Roxas sighed and turned around. Elliot was down, a bloody line on each of his arms. The boy stood in front of Roxas, smirking. "Ready to give up?"

Roxas grimaced. "Not quite." He went in his battle stance. "Just tell me… who are you?"

The boy laughed, and put down his hood. Roxas's eyes went wide at the sight, and his legs quivered.

The boy's face was bloody and beat up. Bumps and gashes scarred his face, and he had little clumps of brown hair on his head. His eyes bored into Roxas, draining him.

Roxas struggled to stay strong. "You don't scare me," he said bravely, but Roxas was terrified inside. The boy was filled with so much hate and anger that Roxas could feel it pouring out of him. "What did we ever do to you?"

"Nothing." The boy smirked. "I just want to kill you all…"

Roxas bared his teeth. "You haven't killed anyone, boy."

"I know." The boy grinned wolfishly. "You will be the first to die." He lunged at Roxas, growling.

Roxas parried the boy's attack, and countered, but his red Keyblade was there to block it. Roxas was instantly on the defensive, for the boy attacked viciously and rapidly, leaving Roxas no room for countering. Every time the boy hit Roxas's Keyblades, he could feel his arm quiver.

Finally, Roxas's grip slipped, and Oathkeeper flew into the sand, shaking. Roxas groaned and blocked the two Keyblades as best he could, but Roxas knew he was overmatched. Jumping backwards, he threw Oblivion as hard as he could.

The boy smirked and put his Keyblades in the shape of an X. Oblivion streaked towards him, and Roxas watched, hoping it would strike him.

Just as Oblivion was about to strike the boy in the head, he pulled his Keyblades together like scissors. Oblivion quivered a hair's length from his face, caught in between the two Keyblades.

Roxas groaned, but then remembered Oathkeeper. Dashing towards it, he grasped it with his right hand, but cried out in pain as he felt something pierce his left hand. He looked down, and saw Oblivion lying in the sand, the blade through his hand.

Roxas pulled Oathkeeper out, but bit back tears as he moved his left hand. The boy was slowly advancing, grinning. Finally, Roxas dropped Oathkeeper and wrenched Oblivion out of his hand. Roxas's vision began to blur as blood poured from the huge hole in his hand.

"Give it up, Roxas," the boy said. "It's hopeless…"

Roxas couldn't say a word. He swung Oblivion at the boy, who knocked it out of his hand. Swinging his two Keyblades in an X pattern, he left two long, deep gashes on Roxas's chest, making him sprawl out on the sand, breathing lightly.

The last thing Roxas saw was the boy raising his two Keyblades over him, and then a dark shape tackled the boy, bringing him to the ground.

* * *

Well? Scary enough? Probably not. Oh well. Yes, well, for pairings, Sora's taken, Kairi's taken, and Namine might be. But remember, if you want, it's first come, first serve! I'm on a roll with this story, so expect another chapter soon!

-blazer227


	7. Lefix

Well hey everyone! I know what you're all thinking... IT'S ABOUT TIME! I know... I've been kinda... lax on updating. But I finally did! I hope it's worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, save Felix and his counter part, whose name you will find out later.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Felix groaned as he opened his eyes. The whole island was dark. He was somewhere else, not on the beach anymore. He lay in a patch of grass, surrounded by small, bug eyed Heartless. Felix looked around wildly for Sleeping Lion, and found it lying beside him. He grasped it and jumped up, but the Heartless seemed to pay no attention to him.

Sighing, Felix lowered his guard. Why was he here? One moment, he was dueling with Roxas, and the next, he blacked out and had woken up here. He was still on the island…. he hoped.

Suddenly, the Heartless surrounding him all turned to stare at him. Felix was instantly on his guard. They began to take some steps towards him, and then they all lunged at him, like a black wave.

Felix began to beat back the immense amount of Heartless, but was being pushed back. As his fury and anger began to grow at the Heartless, a black sphere was forming above him. In the back of his mind, he was groaning, because he knew what was going to become of all of this.

The sphere grew bigger as his anger grew, and soon it was pulsating darkness. Felix began to charge recklessly into the ranks of the Heartless, and the sphere pounded. Finally, Felix slammed his Keyblade into the ground, and the sphere exploded, sending a dark shockwave through out the island, wiping away the Heartless.

Felix turned around as he heard someone laugh. A boy stood there, clothed in red and black. His clothes were torn, and he looked like he had just taken a very severe beating. "It's good to see you again, Felix," the boy said, grinning madly.

Felix glared at the boy. "Why did you come here, Lefix?"

"You know why I came. You summoned me, Felix," Lefix reminded Felix, chuckling. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to make the most of my time here." He dashed forward and ran into Felix, winding him. He drove his knee into Felix's gut and tossed him onto the ground none too gently. "Don't wait for me," Lefix told Felix, laughing.

Felix coughed as he sat up. "I… won't let you," Felix began, but was silenced when Lefix's foot hit the side of his head.

"Sleep well, Felix. When you wake up, your nightmare will be alive," Lefix told him softly, and then dashed off.

* * *

Kairi was awoken from her slumber by the sound of her door being kicked in. As she bolted upright, she saw a horrifying boy coming closer to her. His blood shot eyes went right through her, sending shivers up her spine and turning her blood cold. "Who… who the hell are you?" Kairi stammered, shivering as the boy came closer and closer.

"I am no one you need to know," the boy whispered coldly, grinning. Kairi could see his mouth and eyes clearly, but the rest of his face was hidden under a red hood.

"Go away! Help! Sora!" Kairi screeched.

The boy laughed. "They can't hear you, darling… come with me. You will not satisfy me… but I can use you to get the others." He raised his Keyblades over Kairi. "Come quietly, and you may leave unscarred…"

"Get away from me! Why are you here?" Kairi yelled louder, terror etched on her face. She clutched her bed covers, her knuckles turning white.

The boy laughed quietly. "I want blood… flesh… hate… everything which I live for, I want," he told her, grinning madly. He lunged forward and smashed Kairi's head with the bottom of his Keyblade. She slumped over, unconscious. The boy laughed louder. "The fools will not resist the temptation to save her. But will they be too late?" He grabbed Kairi and slung her over his shoulder. "Let us see if they can feed me."

* * *

Felix groaned as he awoke. His head was throbbing and he felt sick to his stomach. He heard sounds of people fighting, and groaned again. Lefix was loose upon Destiny Islands, and only Felix could stop him. He just prayed that he wasn't too late.

Felix struggled up and picked up Sleeping Lion. He staggered backwards as his vision wavered. He was in no condition to fight, but he was the only one who could remove Lefix from Destiny Islands. Sighing, he ran off towards the sounds of battle.

Felix arrived on the scene just as Lefix knocked Roxas down, leaving two bloody gashes on his chest. He barreled towards Lefix, and watched as he raised his Keyblade, poised to kill.

Felix crashed into Lefix from the side, sending them tumbling into the sand. They were both up in a flash, but Felix felt the effects of the crash more than Lefix did. "Felix!" Lefix spat. "Don't interfere."

"I won't let you kill these people," Felix stated firmly, holding Sleeping Lion at the ready. Lefix couldn't kill him, but he could wound him.

"I need sustenance… It feeds both me and you," Lefix growled. "You know that. Without it, we will both die…"

"I'm not letting you kill here," Felix told Lefix, staring into his blood shot eyes.

Lefix growled again. "If I could kill you, I would have a long time ago," he whispered so only Felix heard. "But I still have need of you. You still have need of me." He grinned wolfishly as Felix slowly nodded. "See? And if I die from lack of… nourishment, your plan is ruined."

"Not here, Lefix," Felix told him. "Elsewhere."

Lefix spat onto the ground. "Fine. I'll humor you… for now." He stuck his Keyblades into the ground and disappeared.

Felix sighed heavily. As he turned around, Sora grasped him by the collar of his shirt roughly. "You're gonna tell us what the hell that was all about, and I mean NOW."

"Oh, great…"

* * *

Well? Please review... and a new character will be added next chapter. Two will be actually. But I'm still accepting OC's, so feel free to add one.

-blazer227


	8. The Obsidian Ring

OMG! You are not seeing things... yes, I **_FINALLY _**put the eighth chapter up. It's much longer than chapter 7... and Nolex and Braxdon are now officially in. Today, you will learn more about Felix.. and that's all I'm sayin for now. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix or Disney or a whole lot else.

-blazer227

* * *

Chapter Eight

Felix looked around the small room, ignoring the hard stares that were directed his way. Sora and the rest of the inhabitants of the Destiny Islands were seated around him, waiting to hear what Felix had to tell them. Felix grinned grimly inside, for it reminded him of the classic interrogation scenes in the old cop movies back home. They were all seated around him, with a single light shining directly downward on him.

"Tell us why you are here and who that… thing was," Sora demanded. Felix flinched. Even though Lefix wasn't exactly… human, he never liked hearing him referred to as a 'thing.' But Felix wasn't here to tell what he liked or didn't like. He owed these people _some _answers.

"Well... that 'thing' was Lefix, my… Other," Felix began.

"What the hell is an Other?" Riku asked angrily.

Felix sighed. "Let me explain. Where I'm from, when you're born, you are born with an Other, an opposite. So if you're good, then your Other is evil. If you are… saintly good, your Other is devilishly evil. And you are joined to your Other until death separates you."

"So can your Other kill you?" Roxas asked.

"Well… yes. But… there aren't many cases of that. Mainly because your Other needs you to live. They live off you. Others do not eat like us. They do not eat our food."

"But I heard him say… 'Let us see if they can feed me,'" Kairi exclaimed.

Felix rubbed his temple. "They eat flesh. They are cannibals. They usually don't eat human flesh… but once they taste it, they become… worse than evil." He shuddered as he remembered when Lefix had tasted his first helping of human flesh.

There was a long silence that followed. "Are we in danger?" Kairi asked softly.

Felix couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you are all in danger! Likely you will all die."

"What?!" Sora sputtered in outrage. He sprung to his feet. "What do you mean we're all gonna die?"

Felix snorted. "I can't keep Lefix inside of me forever. It drains me. He fights to get out. He wants food. He craves it. He wants it more than he wants anything. And so Lefix fights to get out… to have his dinner."

Sora lashed out and punched Felix in the face. He winced as his cheek began to throb. "You have to leave. Now."

Felix snorted. "There's something I need first."

"Like what?" Sora asked him, his voice still hot with anger.

"I need to get rid of Lefix. He needs to get rid of me. We both can kill each other. However… we cannot get what we need without each other," Felix told them. He began to chuckle.

"What do you need?!" Sora exclaimed, punching him again.

Felix flinched again, still laughing. When he stopped, his voice was different. Sora recognized Lefix's voice instantly. "He won't tell you what we need, but I'll tell you what I need…" Felix's hand instantly reached out and pulled Sora in close by his neck. "Your flesh. Your blood. It runs hot… I crave it," Felix breathed, and then grinned wickedly.

Riku and Roxas both pummeled Felix as Maragex pulled Sora back, who was now as pale as a sheet. Felix groaned. "Oh, hell… What did he say to you, Sora?" He asked, his voice back to normal.

Sora shook his head violently, as if trying to dispel some evil thought. "We… we… we're all going to die!" He screamed.

Riku growled and whirled around to smack Felix across the same cheek that Sora had punched. Felix grunted as his cheek throbbed even more. "What the hell did your freak friend say to Sora?" He spat into Felix's face.

Felix shrugged indifferently. "The truth," he replied.

Riku's eyes burned as Way to the Dawn appeared in his hands. "Die!"

Felix was instantly alert as soon as the dark Keyblade appeared in the silver-haired boy's hands. Sleeping Lion appeared just as quickly to block the swing. Felix pushed Riku back, kicking his chair over, and cursed as he realized he was surrounded.

"Leave our island," Riku told Felix angrily. Everyone was up on their feet, each holding their respective weapons.

Felix sighed. "Where will I go?" He asked them.

"Who cares! Not I," Riku answered harshly. "Go anywhere but here. You're a danger to us."

"And if I refuse?" Felix asked rebelliously. He liked questioning authority. It was why he had to leave his home.

"We will kill you," Riku stated coldly.

Felix couldn't help but laugh. These people had no idea of what power he had stored. Felix himself didn't even know the extent of his power. _Sleeping Lion _was his Keyblade for a reason. "Have fun with that."

Riku went in his battle stance. Felix watched as the people in front did the same, and he imagined the same went on behind him. "Don't try me. Don't try _us._"

"This room is too small," Felix pointed out. "You would probably only end up hurting yourselves."

"So? Once your gone, that demon is gone too."

Felix grinned and let his silence answer Riku's question. "Wait… are you telling me…?"

Felix nodded. "Hell yeah. Lefix can live without me… but that means you'd be dealing with him _without _me to contain him."

"So, really… our only option is for you to leave the island," Kairi pointed out.

"Aye. But, I really have no inclination to leave…" Felix told them, grinning maliciously.

"Why, you little son of a-" Riku began, but Roxas stopped him.

"Why won't you leave? What did we do to you?" He asked Felix.

"I need something that is on this island… something that, once I have it, I can return home," Felix told them slowly. They may as well know why he would be staying, and who knows? Maybe one of them had it already.

"What is the thing you need?" Roxas asked.

"The Obsidian Ring," Felix asked, glancing around.

"What's that?" Roxas asked again.

"A ring, idiot," Riku muttered beside him.

Felix couldn't help but snort. "A ring it is… but a very powerful one. With it, you can have complete control over your Other."

"Does that go for your… Other too? If your Other was to obtain it…" Roxas began, but didn't go on.

"Yes, if Lefix were to lay his paws upon the ring, I would be under his control." Felix watched as shocked looks sprang upon everyone's faces. "So… I'm requesting your help."

"With what?" Sora asked quietly.

"Your help in making sure that I get the ring, and not Lefix. For if he does get it, then I don't think I need to tell you that it spells certain death for this island," Felix told them. A heavy silence fell over everyone.

"I think we should," Maragex commented suddenly. "The faster this guy finds the ring, the faster he's gone, the faster we're all happy." He glared at Felix. "'Cause I am _not _happy with what's been going on."

Felix laughed. The sight of Maragex staring at him, arms crossed, through his dark hair, was so comical to Felix. "Ah… sorry. Yes. The faster we go… the faster I'm back home."

* * *

Nolex watched silently as the group made their way out of their meeting spot. She didn't know who they were, but she watched them. They might know about the stupid ring her master wanted oh so badly.

He blew her golden blonde bangs out of her hair to get them away from her eyes. The little highlighted bangs almost drowned out the rest of her dark brown hair. Nolex hoped that no one saw her. Her hair caught a lot of attention, with part of it being bright. Even though it was dark, the moon was out, illuminating her navy blue eyes and her dark clothes.

Her attire was not the norm of the Organization, but different from the long black robes. A regular blue hoodie covered her jet black shirt, all black save for the white Nobody symbol prominently displayed there. Her faded jeans flowed down her legs, stopping just short of the ground, right near the bottom of her normal blue and white sneakers. A black and white choker with a golden star locket hanging from the front completed her "normal" attire.

Nolex wrinkled her nose disdainfully as she remembered why she was in these clothes. Her master wanted her to look normal as she searched around for the dumb ring. Why, there were people wearing the Organization robes here, and they seemed pretty chummy with the Keybladers!

Nolex yawned silently. The people were having a hushed conversation, almost as if they were trying to make a decision. What were they talking about? The ring? Well, if they found it, she could very easily steal it.

Nolex reached over to pet her two, oversized fans. They both had gold handles, and the fan itself was a blue-purple colour, almost the colour of the sky just before the sun goes down. A trim of gold was laced upon the top of the sharp fans. They looked harmless, but were, in fact, very sharp and deadly. The handles were shaped to fit a certain hand, and the Nobody symbol was etched on both of them. On the right, it was etched in gold and filled with a lighter blue colour on the left side, and on the left fan, it was in the same colour, but on the right side. So, the symbols faced each other, when Nolex held them right. She loved them very much, mostly because of the pain they caused people and because of how lovely they were.

A flicker of movement caught Nolex's eye, and she watched a boy come into the light. From what she could see, the boy had very light brown hair that was quite messy. It nearly covered his dark brown eyes, but not his pearly grin. His grey hoodie was zipped down, revealing a white t-shirt. His jeans fit to his legs, all the way down to his black shoes. Nolex thought she saw a flicker of white on the back of the shoes, but she wasn't sure.

Nolex stared at the boy's weapon. It was a long katana with a white handle. It looked like a magnificent weapon, but not nearly as magnificent as her babies. The boy began to talk to the people, who seemed edgy about him. They soon became warmer to the boy, and invited him into their discussion.

Nolex decided she would make her entrance. She went back down the hill and walked towards them on the sand, so she wouldn't looked suspicious. Nolex remembered at the last moment about the name her master had told her to use.

"Another one?" Sora groaned.

Riku nudged him in the ribs. "Hey, shuddup. She's cute."

"Hello! Welcome to Destiny Islands," Roxas greeted Nolex cheerfully.

"Hi, everyone!" Nolex replied happily. "I'm Noel." She was careful to make sure that the Nobody symbols on her fans were hidden. "I just got here… I can't remember where I came from."

"That's the main story around here," Riku told her. He grinned at Noel.

Noel smiled back. "That's good."

"So, anyways…" the new boy began to say. "I'm Braxdon, or Brax. Whatever suits your fancy."

"Welcome, Brax!" Roxas replied. "Well, we've got ourselves a great group here."

"D'ya think we should check on Felix?" Namine suggested.

"Crap! Forgot about him," Riku exclaimed, and dashed back into the room that Felix was in. He cursed and popped his head out. "He's gone!"

"Oh, hell," Sora grunted.

* * *

So, there you have it. Thanks so far to everyone who have commented on my story, added OC's, and to everyone who is enjoying this story so far. And for (hopefully) not giving up on me. I will get chapters up! Eventually! My life is really busy right now... big things, but I'm doing the best I can. Please, review, and see you next time!

-blazer227


	9. Night

Hey, guys! I'm sorry... this one isn't as long as the chapter before. Sorry! I promise the tenth will be longer. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts. Only Felix. And Lefix.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Felix waited until they had left before he made his escape. The faster he found this ring, the faster that he could be home. He opened up one of the windows and nimbly climbed out and landed on the sand below. Dusting himself off, he quietly dashed away. They would come looking for him, Felix was sure, but the more of a start he had, the better.

Felix went into every room and searched carefully. If he rummaged through dressers and closets, he was very careful to make everything neat before he left. If he moved something, he put it back. These people didn't need to know what he was doing. One of them might be playing dumb and may actually know where the ring was. Or, better yet, they may have the ring even. But, he had to find it quickly, before Lefix realized what he was doing.

_Or, _Felix thought, and stopped. _He's saving his strength so he can overwhelm me when I do find the ring. _He cursed. He would have to weaken Lefix somehow before he found the ring, or else he and the whole island were doomed.

After his searches of every room turned up nothing but some interesting magazines in Sora's room, Felix took his leave and made his way up a tree to scour the island. He could see everyone else starting to file out in all different directions. They must have discovered that Felix was missing. He grinned. He was pretty good at hide and seek.

* * *

"God _damn! _He can hide well!" Riku exclaimed after they had scoured the whole island. It was pitch dark, and nearly impossible to see.

"Let's go to bed," Sora suggested, yawning. "I'm beat."

"Yes, let's go to bed," Namine agreed.

"Well… let's go underground," Roxas suggested. "We can take watches, and that way, we aren't separated. In case… he comes back."

"A sound idea!" Braxdon agreed.

Within a few minutes, they had brought blankets and mattresses down under the island and were all comfortably settled in. Riku volunteered to take the first watch, with Renay.

"Well, good night," Sora told everyone, yawning. He lay down on his mattress and immediately began to snore.

"Namine and I will take next watch," Roxas told Riku and Renay before he lay down on his own mattress.

"Sounds good," Riku replied.

Within a few minutes, everyone was lying down on their mattresses and resting comfortably. The silence was broken by Sora's light snores. Riku and Renay stood by the entrance, sitting on wooden chairs brought down. Two lanterns lit the hallway so they could see.

Riku stared intently into the darkness of the tunnel, holding Way to the Dawn, while Renay alternated her looks from the tunnel to Riku, Alex's dagger still in her hand.

"So…" Renay said slowly.

"Where did you come from?" Riku asked.

Renay shrugged. "I can't remember. I can remember getting on this boat with Elliot and Alex… we were being chased by people. We pushed off from the dock… and they were throwing things at us. I was hit in the head by a rock and I blacked out… Luckily, Elliot healed my wound." She sighed. "I wish I could remember what happened. I woke up just before we came in sight of this island."

Riku nodded. "That sucks. I would hate to leave my home so… suddenly…"

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a while. "I left here, once, a long time ago," Riku began slowly. "I went to search for my friend. Kairi. She was… taken away. Sora went to look for her too… I changed. I fought Sora… I was tempted by the darkness. It had… so much power. You don't even know."

"No… I don't know," Renay agreed softly.

"Yeah…" Riku was silent for a few moments. "But my story can wait for another time… no use telling scary stories at a time like this." He grinned lightly at her.

Renay smiled back. "Alright. But you have to promise me that you'll tell me another time," she told him.

"Well, alright. I'm not telling anyone else, though… it's not something I like telling," Riku agreed, glancing at the sleeping population.

"Oh," Renay said, feeling slightly ashamed of her self. "I didn't mean to pry…"

Riku waved his free hand dismissively. "It's fine. When we find a spot where we can be alone, perhaps I'll finish."

"I'd like that," Renay blurted out, and then blushed.

Riku looked surprised. "Well, we'll find a time," he said slowly after an awkward silence.

"Alright," Renay muttered, still blushing. She was glad the dim light hid most of the red upon her face. How could she make a slip like that? She thought Riku was very handsome, and his personality seemed great, and being alone with him seemed like a good prospect to her. Had she blown it already?

"Don't be embarrassed," Riku said jokingly. "You're pretty cute."

Renay blushed even more. "Thanks," she muttered.

Riku laughed. "No problem."

* * *

Felix listened to Riku and Renay talk. This was the only part of the island he had failed to check. Of course the ring would be underground! There were probably lots of tunnels branching under the island. Felix grimaced. He wanted to find it so bad, but if he stormed in there, he would be surrounded and who knows what else. But it was also late, and they would search again tomorrow, Felix reckoned. If he waited until they were gone, then he would have plenty of time.

He sighed quietly, and made his way back up the tunnel.

* * *

Riku yawned as he awoke Roxas. "Your turn," he muttered. "And keep your hands off Namine… if you guys wake me up…"

Roxas grinned. "Yes, mom," he said obediently.

Riku half-heartedly punched his shoulder. "Ah, shuddup." He walked to his mattress and fell asleep.

Roxas met Namine at the entrance after Renay woke her. She yawned. "It's way too late… why did we volunteer to do second watch anyway?"

Roxas winked at her. "Because then everyone else is deeply sleeping… they won't hear anything."

Namine smiled roguishly. "What would they hear?"

Roxas leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "Shall we find out?"

"I think so."

* * *

Nolex opened her eyes and glanced around. She was near the back of the large room, so everything was dark. Kairi and Skelex were nearest to her, and they were sound asleep. She slowly sat up, looking at the tunnel where the lights were. No one was there. Nolex was confused. Who was on watch?

She saw the two who were on watch when she stood up. _They're watching _something_, alright, _she thought, disgusted. Humans were such perverts.

Nolex went as far away as she could from everyone, and then opened a portal of darkness. She stepped through, taking a last glance back. No one stood near the entrance to the room. _Silly humans, _she thought.

* * *

Well there you have it... Silly Roxas and Namine. =P Haha where is Nolex going? I don't know. Next chapter... the search for Felix continues! And some shocking (maybe) discoveries await. Hopefully I keep you waiting long not!

-blazer227


	10. Clash

Well here's the next chapter, and, as promised, it will hopefully be much more interesting and longer than the last one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.

And a big thank you to all of you who reviewed the last few chapters!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Nolex sighed happily as she exited the portal. She was in a dark world, with huge empty skyscrapers. They shot up to the sky, with blue lights illuminating some of the windows. Nolex knew that the buildings were empty. No one lived here, save for her master and what was left of the Organization. The city was like the Nobodies. It was never meant to be.

Nolex made her way through the empty streets towards the giant floating castle in the distance. It was pure white, with many towers, and at the top, it had a giant Nobody symbol. Nolex thought it was quite the piece of work. Some Organization members wandered the halls, but they kept their distance from Nolex and her master. He was cold hearted, even by Nobody standards.

Soon, she made her way to the edge of the city. It was a straight drop off, and if you were to fall, you would fall forever, Nolex reckoned. She wouldn't like that. The castle was straight ahead of her, looming in the distance. The sky was a mix of blue and purple and red, like a sunset, and it gave the castle a forbidding appearance.

Nolex went to the side of the building near the drop off and pushed a small button. There was a small flash of light near the bottom of the castle, and then a beam of light came shooting from where the light had flashed to the drop off. It connected with the edge, and then expanded, making a plane of light. Nolex walked forward onto the floor of light and began to walk towards the castle.

A figure was walking towards her as she came ever closer to the mighty floating castle. Nolex instantly recognized the figure as her master. His broad shoulders, his gait, his extremely bald and extremely shiny head were too easy to recognize.

As Nolex was within an arms reach away from him, she stopped and bowed. "Greetings, master," she greeted solemnly.

"Nolex," he said softly back. His hard, yellow eyes stared at her. "Anything?"

Nolex shrugged. "Apparently, the island is being assailed by some boy and his Other. I haven't seen much of him or his Other… but I hear they both are powerful. And they seek the ring," Nolex told him, unable to look back into his eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. His eyes seemed to hold many secrets and much power.

Her master nodded. "Good. Keep looking."

"I will, Chandex," Nolex replied, bowing.

"Remember the plan," Chandex told her. He turned away and headed back up to the castle.

Nolex bowed and opened up a portal to go back to Destiny Islands. She would not fail her master.

* * *

Felix watched from his hiding spot as everyone filed out of the tunnel and grouped together, talking. He would have to wait until everyone was gone before he headed underground to see if the ring was there. Felix knew it was on this island, he just knew it. But it was just a matter of where and how fast he could find it.

The inhabitants of the island filed out in different directions in pairs. _Surely they can't be afraid of an attack? _Felix thought. Lefix would know not to waste his strength hunting prey that would fight back. Most of the people he had killed before were helpless and weak, unable to defend themselves. Everyone here, it seemed to Felix, were trained warriors. It would drain Lefix too much.

_Wait, _Felix said to himself. _He took out all of the guys by himself… would they stand a chance? _Felix shuddered at the thought of how strong Lefix had become. Could he even defeat Lefix?

Felix noticed that everyone was gone, so he cautiously stepped out of his hiding spot. He couldn't see anyone at all. Feeling that he was safe, he dashed towards the tunnel.

Felix never saw the trap they had laid for him until it was too late.

* * *

"Now what?" Felix awoke to hear voices whispering nearby. His head was pounding and his vision was all blurry. He tried to move his body, but it encountered an unfamiliar force pushing it back. Looking down, he saw that he was bound tightly to a chair.

"He's awake!" Sora exclaimed as Felix tried to move his limbs. "We got you good this time."

Felix groaned. "I'll say so…" The last thing he remembered was heading down the tunnel and hearing someone chuckle as he turned around. Then, something had clubbed him on the head, and now he was here, bounded to a chair, and in great pain.

"I knew you would go down that tunnel," Riku told Felix smugly. "It's the most obvious place for that ring of yours to be hidden.

"You're smarter than you look," Felix muttered. "So, where am I?"

Riku frowned as he heard Felix's comments. "You're stuck here, buddy. We're gonna search for the ring, and we'll tell you when we find it."

"No," Felix groaned. "I gotta find it…" he struggled in vain to escape the bonds that held him to the wooden chair, but to no avail.

"You don't have to find anything," Sora told him. "Everyone will feel better if you just stay in one spot where we know where you are. And since you can't seem to stay in one spot, we decided to… assist you."

"You guys are clever, I'll give you that," Felix said. As his vision cleared, he saw that he was in a small, bare room. The windows were open, letting the afternoon light in. Riku and Sora were leaning lazily near the door, the only exit out of here. The windows were much too small.

Felix's head was clearing, but only slightly. His head still throbbed, and his thoughts were all muddled. He only knew that he had to get out of here.

"So, tell us," Sora started. "What was life like back where you came from?"

Felix shrugged. "Not too great. Evil Others were everywhere. Fighting was constant… it wasn't a happy place."

"Oh," Riku said. He sounded sorry. "I'm sorry."

"If you were really sorry, you'd untie me," Felix replied, making a half grin.

"Ha! I'm sorry, but not that sorry." Riku grinned back.

* * *

Nolex and Maragex looked for the ring in silence. They were underground, searching in the many tunnels that lay under the island. So far, they had turned up nothing. Nolex was becoming more and more frustrated. If that Felix boy had searched the top of the island, and had found nothing, why hadn't she found it yet?

"Why do we have to search for this stupid ring?" Maragex muttered angrily. The room they were in was bare, again, save for a few mounds of dirt. They dug to see if anything was under them, but all they found were worms and dead things.

"Ask the two wise-guys up there," Nolex muttered back, just as angrily.

"I mean, we should have everyone down here," Maragex told her. "If Felix searched above, why should we bother? He would obviously look for it harder than we would…"

"A great idea," Nolex replied. "Go get everyone. I'll keep looking."

Maragex raised an eyebrow. "You _want _to keep looking?"

"Got a problem with that?" Nolex challenged.

Maragex snorted. "Have it your way." He left without another word.

"Finally," Nolex breathed. Now, if she found it, she could keep it without anyone knowing. She began searching with an increased vigor, quickly going from one room to the next. There were many rooms to search however, and Nolex knew that she wouldn't search everyone by the time Maragex came back with everyone else. He came back fairly quickly, with everyone else but Riku and Sora, and they found Nolex searching another barren room. They held a quick discussion and then filed out to search separate rooms, each hoping they would find the ring, but for many different reasons.

Nolex growled as her search of a third room turned up nothing. How many rooms were left? She had been searching harder and faster than anyone else, but in her haste, she may have missed something. She would have to search again tonight, when everyone else were sleeping.

Sighing as she left the room, she looked at the plants on the top of the tunnel that gave off a dim light, just enough to see where you were going so you didn't bump into the tunnel walls. Some people were coming out of other rooms and moving to the next one. Nolex was startled as some one hollered from down the tunnel.

"Hey! Everyone, come quick!" The voice was Skelex's. "I think I found it!"

Nolex was there before anyone else, but not by much. In Skelex's dirty hands there was a perfectly round ring, as black as midnight and as smooth as glass.

_That has to be it! _Nolex thought.

"That has to be it!" Roxas repeated her thoughts unknowingly. "Let's go to Sora and Riku. Now, Felix can leave."

"Finally," Maragex muttered.

"Amen to that," Elliot agreed.

Nolex was fuming inwardly as she smiled to make it look like she was happy that it was found. _There is no way Felix is getting that ring!_

* * *

Riku sighed as he looked outside. "Do you reckon they found it yet?"

Sora groaned as he stretched. "I hope so. It's been one dull job watching Felix."

Felix smiled inwardly as he feigned sleeping. He was quite awake, but if Riku and Sora's guards were down, then it was that much easier to get away. Not that Felix would get away anytime soon. The knots were done expertly and tight.

"Hey, everyone is coming up here," Riku told Sora as he glanced out the window again. "They seem happy!"

"D'ya suppose…?" Sora began. "Hey, Felix! Wake up!" he barked at Felix, who shuddered and looked up sharply, as if he had been startled.

"Mm… What?" Felix muttered.

"I think your ticket out of here has just arrived," Riku told him.

"Mm…" Felix muttered sleepily, but he was anything but asleep. His heart was pounding. If he could get the ring before Lefix came out…

"We found it!" Skelex called out as they approached the room.

"Really?! Hey, Felix! They found your stupid ring!" Sora exclaimed.

Felix found he couldn't help the grin from spreading across his face. "Excellent."

Riku threw open the door. "Where is it?" he asked the group of people who had searched.

Skelex held it up. "Right here."

Felix knew it was the one. "That's it, alright," he said.

"This?" Riku asked. "Looks pretty ordinary."

"Yeah, well you're nothing special either," Felix muttered. "Now, untie me, and I'll leave you and your island for good."

Riku and Sora went to work untying Felix. He had to force himself to move slowly and naturally, instead of jumping up and dashing for the ring as fast as he could. It was right there! These saps had found it for him. It was right there…

Felix reached out for it….

And everything went chaotic.

People went flying as Nolex's fans blew through the crowd in her efforts to get the ring. Felix collapsed to the floor as Lefix struggled to break free with one, concentrated effort, and Felix fought to keep him in with all he had. In the middle of it all, the ring went flying around, and no one saw where it landed. Everyone had weapons out, pointing them at Nolex or at Felix, but weapons would not stop either of them. Nolex blew everyone away again, sending them every which way with cuts and bruises, and struggled to find the ring. Lefix was out, holding his two Keyblades. Felix recovered enough to get up himself, and now the three stood in the room, facing each other. Everyone else was outside, recovering slowly from the vicious and furious events that had occurred.

"The ring is mine," Nolex spat. She pointed her fans at Felix and Lefix. "You will not get the ring."

"Yeah, well, screw you, lady," Felix told her angrily. "I need this more than you. You don't know the power the ring has."

"I could say the same to you. My master will obtain the power within the ring, and then you two will be toast," Nolex sneered.

"You both sicken me," Lefix rasped. "Your master cannot hope to harness the power locked within the ring. It would destroy you and him."

"And I'm to guess you can take control of this power?" Nolex challenged. She saw both of their eyes glance from the floor to her to the other person. They were all looking for the ring, even as they argued.

"Hey!" Sora called out. They all peered outside to see everyone formed up outside. "All of you will leave our island. Now."

"Shut up," Lefix said, and slammed his Keyblades into the ground. A mighty shockwave shot everyone back, slamming Felix and Nolex into the walls, making them crack and splinter. Felix wheezed as he struggled to get his wind back. Lefix peered at the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Nolex muttered, and sent her fans flying at Lefix. The impact sent him into a wall. They all struggled to their feet. Felix grimaced. They both had some hidden power, and they both overpowered Felix's power.. Unless he were to get his hands on the ring…

"You silly people don't know when you're beat," Lefix spat, wiping blood from his lip.

"I'm not beat yet. I still have one card that's yet to be played," Nolex told them smugly. "And it will be at any moment."

Felix growled. "This won't end until we find the ring. I say we put away our differences and search for the damned thing."

Lefix snorted. "As if. You know as well as I that we would all kill each other while the other wasn't looking. Nice try, Felix."

Nolex suddenly threw her fans at them, one at Felix and one at Lefix. Felix quickly created a shield of magic which blocked the fan, while Lefix merely swatted it away with his Keyblade. The fans floated back to Nolex, who looked quite frustrated.

"Oh yes, I forgot about your magic, Felix," Lefix sneered. "Your magic which got us sent away. Exiled. Because of you, we had to leave our homes."

Felix bared his teeth. "Because of me? It was because of you. Your thirst for blood is what got us sent away."

Lefix chuckled madly. "Is that what you really believe?" He whirled to face Nolex. "Stop moving, or you're dead, girl."

Nolex laughed. "Nice try. You really scare me, you know."

Lefix grinned wolfishly. "You don't know the half of it."

Felix scoured the floor. Where could it be? He stared into the corner, careful to keep his head straight and not betray that he was looking. He saw the ring lying right in the corner behind Nolex. How could he get it? Once he put it on, the rings power would be his, but how could he get it without letting Lefix and Nolex know what he was doing?

"Once my master comes, you are both finished," Nolex told them smugly. "He'll kill you both, and then the ring will be ours."

"His, you mean," Lefix replied coldly. "Can't you see he's using you? Once he has the ring, he'll throw you away. Discard you. Like the worthless tool you are."

"How dare you!" Nolex screeched. She lunged for Lefix, and, a moment later, Felix lunged for the ring.

There was a flash of light, an explosion, and then nothing…

* * *

Well? Good? And, just a note, the story will not be ending soon... I still have a lot more planned. So I'm sorry if I'm not giving your OC lots of the limelight... I'm trying to figure out something to spotlight each one at a time, let them play their own important part in my story. So fear not! Your OC will play their important part, but quite possibly not right away. I hope to update again soon. Please review!

-blazer227


	11. Taken

Well, here's the eleventh chapter... thank you to everyone who is sticking by and believing I will finish! I will! Eventually. Enjoy!

Disclaimer! I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Square Enix/ Disney.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Chandex smiled wolfishly as he shot a laser bolt into the house. It streaked through a window and the house exploded. The ring flew right into his hands. He chuckled to himself. Beside him, people lay unconscious, unaware of his presence. Chandex hoped that he had eliminated all opposition with his shot. Nolex was in there too, but he considered her death a necessity. He was going to eliminate her later anyway.

Chandex threw the ring up into the air and caught it in his gloved hands. He held it up to the sunlight, and the ring glinted back at him. _Such an innocent thing, _Chandex thought. _Who would guess it was of any importance? _

As he turned away from the burning house, a moment of hesitation stopped him. Dare he go back and make sure that the supposed dead were indeed dead? Ignorance was bliss, but Chandex didn't want a mistake now to come back around and ruin his whole plan.

After thinking about what he should do, he came to a compromise. He loaded another bolt into his crossbow and aimed at the remains of the house. The bolt flew, and another spectacular explosion engulfed the house. Satisfied, he turned around and walked through the portal of darkness.

* * *

Felix awoke to see Lefix over him, shaking him awake. They were surrounded by flames. The heat made Felix dizzy and the smoke burned his eyes. "Magic!" Lefix was yelling, but Felix's ears were muted by the roar of the fire. "Use your magic, idiot!"

Felix shook his head to clear his mind. He had read Lefix's lips, and was about to clear a path for them in the fire when he saw Nolex slumped against a wall, unconscious. He hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?!" Lefix yelled hysterically. "Use your magic!"

"Nolex!" Felix yelled back, pointing at her.

"God _damn _you stupid, considerate, weak minded, compassionate humans!" Lefix screamed, his eyes burning. "Get the girl, then! But be swift about it!"

Felix kept low to avoid the smoke that was trapped underneath the burning roof. Felix hoped that it would hold for a bit. He waved his hand and the fire nearby disappeared. He ran over to Nolex, and saw that she was bleeding from a large wound in her head. He used his magic to stop the blood from flowing, and to put a magic covering over the wound.

"Heads up!" Lefix yelled as Felix heard the horrible groan of wood cracking, and instinctively put up a shield.

The roof never reached the shield. Another explosion rocked the house, making the house shake. The explosion battered at the shield, but it stood strong. Soon, it was gone, leaving even less of the house.

"Lefix!" Felix hollered as he released the shield. There was no answer, but then a pile of ashes and lumber began to move.

Lefix struggled up, brushing off ashes as he strung off an innumerable amount of curses and yelling and screaming. He began to demolish what was left of the house as Felix laughed at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?!" Lefix screamed.

"You!" Felix chuckled. "I mean, come on, we've just been hit by two explosions! And you're just fine!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Lefix began to stab the ground savagely.

Felix hoisted Nolex up on his shoulders. "Let's go, Lefix." Felix cleared a path for them, and they made their way onto the sand.

Lefix was shaking as he sat down. "I swear, once I get that ring… You are going to kill the bugger who did this."

Felix shrugged. He suddenly felt very tired. He lay down on the sand. "You suppose whoever did that got the ring?"

"I looked all over for it, and then woke you up," Lefix told him. "It's gone."

"Bugger."

"I know. The nerve of some people."

Felix snorted. "Not him, you. You search for the ring, and _then _wake me up?"

"Um, yes. Once I have the ring, I don't need you anymore." Lefix shrugged.

"You need my magic."

Lefix bared his teeth. "Shut up. With the power in the ring, I have no need for your stupid magic."

"And my magic or I have no need for you," Felix spat back.

"Then let us settle this now," Lefix challenged, standing up. "Once you're gone, I'll be free. I'll get the ring, and then people will know the meaning of the word 'fear.'"

"You'll never get your grubby hands on that ring," Felix told him, standing up also. Sleeping Lion appeared in his hands. "Now that we know where the ring is, I guess the time has come."

"The time we've both been waiting for."

"Oh, how I've dreamed of this day. The day where you're finally gone. The big weight upon my heart, my back, my very _soul,_ gone. Forever," Felix said coldly. "Don't expect remorse from me today, Lefix."

"Remorse?" Lefix howled with laughter. "We both don't know the meaning of that word. And don't tell me you do."

Felix gritted his teeth. "Shut up. You're worse."

"That's all you can say? Ha!" Lefix spat on the sand. "You're weak, Felix. Weak. Every time, back home… I saved you. Me. Your disgusting Other. Every time you hesitated, I was there. Every time you were scared, I was there. I hated protecting you, but I knew I had to. I needed you. As worthless as you were and are, I needed you. But not anymore."

Felix shook with rage and unshed tears. "Go to hell," he blurted out, his voice strangled.

"Ha! I've been there before."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Can we get on with this? I'm hungry," Lefix said, and grinned wolfishly.

* * *

Sora groaned as he awoke. Inside his head an orchestra played as loud as they could through a megaphone. His vision was blurred and his whole body ached immensely. The blue sky swam before his eyes, moving and swirling around in every direction. He tried to sit up, but his joints burned like an inferno. He had never experienced such pain before. The last thing he remembered was Lefix, Felix and Nolex fighting, then Lefix slamming his Keyblades into the ground, and then… nothing.

He moved his head slowly from side to side to try and see where he was, but all he saw was multi coloured blurs. Two of them were moving in the distance, making Sora's eyes hurt from the movement. Sora wondered what they were doing, and then his eyes closed, sending him into darkness again.

* * *

Felix saw the white figures pop up first. They appeared out of nowhere, thin, ugly things, coloured a whitish-grey colour. They had no hands, but their arms led down to a hand that was pointed at the end. They had no fingers or toes, or eyes, or a mouth. Their mouth seemed to be… was that a zipper?

Lefix's eyes hardened. "What are they?"

"Who knows? We're surrounded, however," Felix noted, glancing behind him. The things had formed a small, compact perimeter around them, and they were slowly getting closer.

Lefix bared his teeth at them. "Once they're gone, let's resume our fight. And don't die." He grinned wolfishly.

"Don't you die either, Lefix," Felix muttered. He doubted that he would die. There were hardly any of the strange things, and they seemed frail. He turned around to face the ones coming at his back. Felix launched himself at them, Keyblade flailing. They dissipated when hit by Sleeping Lion. But every time Felix killed one, another one popped up. They didn't even try to attack; they were just standing there, surrounding him, cutting him off from Lefix.

Then, suddenly, they vanished, disappeared like they had never been there. Felix glanced at Lefix, who was holding his Keyblades in the air, as if he was about to swing them. Felix chuckled at the sight, but stopped dead as he turned to look at everyone else.

They were gone.

* * *

Chandex watched impassively as his Dusks he had sent to the island came back with the unconscious inhabitants. He was surprised to see Nolex with the hostages, looking a little worse for wear, but alive. He stood in a large room with a huge window that looked upon the city outside. The moon was in the air, giving a spooky aura to the city.

After they were all laid out on the floor, Chandex waved his hand and the Dusks disappeared. He chuckled. With these people, he had more than enough bodies to use as "experiments" to create his ultimate "project."

But who to use first? He couldn't start with the strong ones. No, he had to use the weakest ones first to set standards. They all looked strong, however. No matter. Chandex had all the time in the world.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Felix breathed, staring at the empty sand.

"Who cares?" Lefix growled.

"I do. We _need _to find that ring, Lefix… We have to. Whoever took it doesn't know its power," Felix told Lefix. "Our fight will have to wait."

"God damn you, Felix." Lefix spat on the ground. "So, how do you propose we save everyone?"

"I… I have no idea," Felix muttered. "But we have to at least try. We invaded their island. We owe them that much."

"You and your stupid human heart," Lefix growled. "What did they do to you? Beat you and tied you and held you against your will."

"You did that. If you would have stayed in, like I said…"

"Bah. Did you see the people here? I could feed off them for a long time. Especially that Kairi," Lefix told Felix, with a strange glint in his eye.

"Shut up, Lefix," Felix said, disgusted. "We need to find out where they went."

The whole island went pitch dark, making Felix jump. He whirled around to see a large circle of darkness above the island. A huge white form was descending from the circle.

"Hey, I have a great idea," Lefix commented dryly. "Let's ask him where they went."

"You first."

Lefix snorted. The huge figure was on the island now, crushing trees and houses with its giant feet. It was slightly like the white creatures that had harassed Lefix and Felix before, only more human like. It had long, curvy arms that ended in a flat appendage like the pointed ones of the lesser creatures. Around its neck was a light blue scarf that floated behind it, even though there was no wind to speak of. It had no eyes, but instead had a strange symbol on its face.

It seemed to look around for a few moments, and then looked skyward. It slowly began to float up again.

Felix had an idea. "Come on!" He began to run towards the creature.

"Are you insane?" Lefix hollered back, but followed Felix.

"That's our ticket out of here!" Felix yelled over his shoulder. That creature had to come from somewhere, and that portal it came from had to lead somewhere. And Felix was willing to bet that 'somewhere' was where everyone else had gone.

They were almost to the creature. Its feet were almost too high to reach. Around Felix, it was totally flat, with splintered trees and broken houses. He sprinted faster. The dangling feet were nearly out of reach…

* * *

Well? Did it suffice? I hope it did. I won't be able to update on the weekend probably, so y'all may have to wait a little longer. Sorry! Please review!

-blazer227


End file.
